Un horizonte gris
by RosyCherry
Summary: Esto era algo asi como Narusaku, pero como me gusta más el sasusaku cambien un poco la historia y los nombres de los personajes U Pasen a leer aun asi esta interesante


. Divisible

Estaba sentada en aquel vacío y oscuro espacio, sola, y probablemente, lo estaría para siempre. Tan dependiente de ver su rostro, sus facciones contraídas al verme tan mal, comencé a fijar mi vista en el horizonte, me seria difícil sobrevivir esa noche, una reacción muy propia de mi. Sollozando, maldiciendo el día en el que lo vi .En el que comenzó todo con un simple "Hola", cuando yo era feliz.

Y todo, todo aquello que yo amaba…se alejo, hasta desaparecer, en la grisácea madrugada que divise, que había una reacción de histeria, al verlo tan lejos de mi.

Seria tonto de mi parte pedirle que se quedara a mi lado, aquello no dependía de sus decisiones, me partía el alma pero no podría estar más a su lado

Me dirigía visitar a mi madre, los estudios me habían dejado ya muy poco tiempo para siquiera pensarlo. Comencé a pensar cuando conducía por la amplia carretera. En los crueles comentarios de mi niñez, no muy lejana. Palabras como "antisocial" "déspota" y "egoísta" términos que me perseguían constantemente, día a día, pero poco me importaba, jamás había sido de las personas que se preocupaban por la reacción de otras.

Me detuve en la entrada de autos de la casa de mi madre, me esperaba afuera con una sonrisa calida y ancha, baje del auto para contemplarla y saludarla, su cabello negro y corto, sus ojos grandes, color esmeralda, eran hermosos, su delicada y delgada figura, esa era mi madre, siempre tan feliz como la recordaba, la persona a la que le debía mi vida. Se acerco y me abrazo tan fuerte que pude oír el crujido de mis tendones claramente. Siempre era así, las cosas marchaban bien entre ella y yo. Entonces se quedo callada y me dirigió al interior de la casa, su casa siempre había sido hermosa, acogedora, y varios de mis "amigos" vivían allí, mire que mi madre hacia mueca de desaprobación y se disponía a hablar.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Y esas fachas que traes?— dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

—Mamá, no me gusta vestirme de otra forma, no me afecta la moda ni me importa en lo absoluto— le respondí con falsa indignación.

—Catherine… eres…. Bueno como decirlo— me ofendí de inmediato

— No lo digas no tiene importancia, ya entendí a lo que te refieres— varias palabras rondaban por mi cabeza "rara" "extraña" "anormal"?. Pronto razone, mi madre nunca tubo tacto para decir las cosas. Me senté en una vieja silla para meditar un rato.

— Mamá?— Pregunte vacilante

— Que Cathe?— dijo mirándome para comprobar que la había perdonado

— Y si me ayudas con lo de la ropa?— acabe la frase y la vi sonreír y casi pude adivinar las macabras torturas que tendría para mi. Tomo su chamarra verde olivo y se dirigió "corriendo" hacia su auto, la seguí y mire su expresión de emoción mezclada con ansiedad, tome mi posición en el asiento del copiloto y ella en su respectivo asiento, introdujo la delgada llave en la abertura, y nos dirigimos a un pequeño pueblo cerca de allí, a visitar tiendas, o eso me suponía.

—Tienes que conocer al hijo del señor Shepher!— dijo viéndome con una expresión desconocida para mi

— es un buen muchacho! Sabes e recibido buenos comentarios de el! Juega tenis y vive en…— comencé a ignorarla, como añoraba estar con papá! Viéndolo de esa manera, mi padre era más cayado, reservado diría yo. Entonces escuche los gemidos de mi madre, reclamando atención

—Mamá, ¡no estoy interesada en muchacho alguno! Además, no quiero tener noviazgos ahora, no creo que me sea nada fácil estar con un chico y también enfocarme en los estudios— le dije firme

—para todo ahí tiempo Cathe!— dijo encaprichada cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho

— Bien, vas a comprarme ropa no?—

—¡Si!—

El auto se detuvo en varias paradas, panaderías, fruterías, y en el espacio que ocupaba el carnicero. Mucha gente me miraba, ¿con ternura, o lastima? Ignore a todos y apresure el paso, siguiendo a mi madre que estaba como a 5 metros de mí.

—Mamá quiero irme— le dije con tono preocupado

— Si cariño, solo deja escojo unos champiñones dignos para hacerlos con pasta ¡Te encantara!— decía intentando animarme

— Doctor Shepher!— mi posición se tenso de inmediato, y si el tipo era feo? Conociendo a mi madre seria impensable que no intentara presentarme al respetado "Doctor Shepher" y a su hijo "Shepher Junior", mi propio chiste me hizo reír como tonta y mi madre volteo a verme, había parecido mas una risa escalofriante que una simpática y despreocupada.

—Cariño este es el doctor Shepher Antony—dijo señalándolo con la mirada

— Un gusto conocerlo señor, un placer verlo— Mi voz sonó cortes y seria, bien! Por fin una buena impresión!

— Mucho gusto señorita… Catherine cierto?— dijo el doctor Shepher extendiendo su mano, después de que la estreche hoy varios quejidos y gruñidos atrás de el

"diablos esto pesa!" "Que molesto es" "que soy un burro de carga!"

De repente reí y vi una cabeza pelirroja por encima del hombro del doctor.

Ojos color caramelo, con tonos de marrón, técnicamente dorados, su iris me miraba, su entrecejo se frunció y luego hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—el es mi hijo Alphonse, Alphonse saluda!— dijo Antony con una sonrisa en la cara

—Puedo dejar esto en el piso? Son demasiadas bolsas ten piedad de mi, tengo derechos no?— su voz, sonó malhumorada pero ronroneante, un cierto toque seductor, diablos!

Estaba mirándome de esa forma, si porque ESA forma solo significaba algo, y lo sabia perfectamente, luego sabría si comprobar mis sospechas o dejarlo solo a que le coqueteara a la pared

— Hola mi nombre es…—

—Catherine, lo se, y tu sabes quien soy, a sido un placer para ti conocerme— dijo sonriéndome

—Así o más ególatra…— dije en un susurro

— Disculpa?— me había oído?

— Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos, adiós Dr. Sheper, adiós Alphonse!— dijo mi madre sacudiendo su mano cuando nos alejábamos.

_Alphonse Shepher…_

_Alphonse Shepher…_

Me decía a mis adentros antes de dormir, luego, debido al cansancio, caí _Muerta_ al colchón de mi cómoda y espaciosa cama, y esa noche, mi subconsciente no me dejo enpaz con el tema de los Shepher. ¿El señor Shepher estaba casado? ¿Porque su esposa no estaba con el? ¿Se habría separado de ella? ¿Alphonse seria huérfano? Tantas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta aun, lo que mas me impresionaba, era el repentino interés que había despertado en mí la familia Sheper.

Dormí pacíficamente, sin interrupción alguna, y como seria sábado, me despreocupe y dormí de más.

Desperté, y me dirigí directo al baño de mi cuarto a bañarme, era una mañana helada, abrí las llaves de la ducha y sentí el agua caliente deslizarse por mi piel desnuda, debía admitir, era una de las cosas más relajantes del mundo para mi. Luego de pasar un rato bañándome, salí de allí apresurada a cambiarme, vivía sola así que tenía que hacer el aseo de la casa antes de que dieran las 12.

Comí un tazón de cereal rápidamente y fui al patio trasero por los utensilios de limpieza.

Comencé barriendo la cocina, luego el comedor, la sala, y encendí el televisor para ver un rato las noticias mientras seguía limpiando

_Se han advertido ya a las áreas cercanas a Seattle sobre los homicidios sin control, hasta ahora no se encuentran pistas que revelen al potencial asesino, la policía sigue intentando conseguir más pruebas. No salgan de sus casas después de las 11:00pm ya que es la hora más peligrosa, la mayoría de los asesinatos de han cometido en el sur de la ciudad de 11:00pm a 3:00am múltiples arresto se han efectuado. Los único recomendable… _

Deje de escuchar tales cosas, debería ser horrible, a veces tenia sus ventajas jamás salir después de las siente _si como no_. Tome el sucio plumero y seguí sacudiendo los muebles, entonces el teléfono sonó y capto mi atención, conteste de inmediato, suponiendo que seria mi padre, ya que el siempre me llamaba los fines de semana.

—Hola Cathe. — ¡no era cierto! ¡No era ni remotamente posible! Debía colgar, pero por alguna razón…aun desconocida para mi…

—Hola, Alphonse?...— bien, me arrepentiría de esto

—Quería saludarte, y verificar que este era en realidad tu teléfono y no una broma de tu amiga Karen— decía con voz pacifica y calmada, como si estuviese muy relajado

—Y? Bien Al estoy muy ocupada con mis cosas, sabes luego que tenga tiempo te llamo— dije exasperada por colgar, y estaba a punto

—Me e dado cuenta de algo Catherine, estudiamos en la misma universidad, tu madre me lo dijo estaba incrédulo, que coincidencia ¿no crees? Podrás verme más seguido ja ,ja ,ja— _idiota_ estudiábamos en la misma universidad!? Diablos! Me volvería loca!

—Porque tan callada Cathe?— dijo volviendo su tono uno mas preocupado pero amenazador

—es que… hago otras cosas ahora, te lo digo estoy ocupada, ¿te parece si me llamas o te llamo luego Alphonse?—

—Y si mejor voy a ayudarte con los que sea que estés haciendo?— Gemí de culpabilidad. Si le decía que si, seria extraño y daría entender a los vecinos ideas erróneas, pero si le decía que no el pensaría que no lo querría ni ver en mi casa ¡_al diablo con los vecinos!_

—Si quieres…—

—Entonces voy para haya, ¡seré tu mucama un rato!— Ambos nos reímos con tal afirmación y luego solo dijo _Adiós _antes de colgar.

Mire como se acercaba a la puerta, quise hacer como cuando niña, cuando no quería recibir a alguien me encerraba en mi habitación todo el tiempo que estuviera el "no deseado" y salir hasta que se marchara.

_Toc toc…_

Infernal sonido!

_Toc toc…_

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y lo vi, allí parado mirándome, con sus ojos tan profundos, di tres pasos hacia atrás invitándolo a pasar, pero no se movió, se recargo de costado en la puerta sin apartar sus ojos de mi, desvíe la mirada, y me sonrojé

—No piensas invitarme a pasar ¿cierto?—

— Si… Pasa. —

Se acerco cauteloso, miro al techo, a los lados _izquierda, derecha, norte, sur._ Como si sospechara de mí, o algo por el estilo

—Que…que pasa?— dije nerviosa

—Nada solo que pensé que me harías una broma pesada o algo así, no se, que algo se me cayera encima, una cubeta con agua, algo por el estilo— dijo riéndose en un susurro y encogiéndose en hombros

—No soy _así_ no me gusta ensuciarme las manos, hubiera contratado a alguien para el trabajo— dije cruzándome de manos

—Si no intentas asesinarme por mi esta bien!— nos reímos un rato más y luego comenzamos a hacer los labores, se quejaba de que no tenia ni una escoba decente _Esta escoba debe jubilarse pronto, solo vela, la pobre ya ni cerdas tiene._ Hm, tanto como jubilarse? No creo. Por suerte para los dos acabamos pronto, puse a coser unas papas y a _desmenuzar_ pollo para hacer ensalada, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí y su respiración en mi oído

—Hmp, ensalada con pollo? Bien! Esta decidido, jamás vendré a vivir contigo!— comenzó a reír y yo a perder mi capacidad de respirar

—A-lejat-te de m-mi!— dije tartamudeante, golpee sus brazos con un cucharón y se separo de mi

—Nota mental: a Catherine le desagradan los abrazos— dijo poniendo un dedo en su sien. Lo mire pensativa

—Vas a quedarte a comer?—

—Si me lo permites, si—

Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y sonriéndome, me miro fijamente y se acerco a mi, nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

—Detente…—susurre para mi, me deslice por un costado y lo evite

—Cathe?— dijo manteniendo distancia de mi, hice un gesto para que prosiguiera

—No llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, perdón, es que me emocione, ya sabes, con el tiempo veras que soy muy impulsivo— dijo sonriéndome

—Con el tiempo? Si ya lo e notado Al! Bueno te perdono ya que no es de gran importancia pero no lo hagas, me incomoda un poquito— le dije

—Tu pelo es una maraña! Y es extraño, no lo tienes ni muy corto ni largo, me gustan tus ojos jade, son herencia de tu madre cierto? Tu padre tiene los ojos así? O de otro color, es extraño ver a alguien así, las probabilidades de tener ojos de color…—Perdí la noción del tiempo conversando con el, me gustaba conversar con el, ya que no me veía obligada a participar mucho, solo negar con la cabeza o pronunciar un _si_ de vez en cuando

_Alphonse Shepher eres un parlanchín de primera!._

Ya al día siguiente note el verdadero desorden que había en mi jardín, desde que mi padre me había echo el regalo de esa pequeña casa me había mantenido ocupada un buen rato

9


End file.
